The field of the invention is mixtures of Polyamides and Polyether Ester Amides.
The state of the art of preparing polyester amides may be ascertained by reference to British Patent No. 1,473,972 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,629 and 3,993,709, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein.
It is known that plasticized polyamides, especially also polylauryllactam and polyundecanoic acid amide are utilized as molding compositions for the production of molded articles in accordance with the extrusion and/or injection-molding methods. Such molded articles, as is known, are more flexible at moderate and higher temperatures than the plasticizer-free products. However, it is well-known that the use of plasticizers entails the disadvantage that they can bleed out of the molded article or that they can be dissolved out of this article. At low temperatures, the plasticized molded articles do not show adequate impact strength.